Turning 13
by Elizabeth Gamgee
Summary: Isabella is a 12 year old girl who lives in L.A. She's scared to turn 13 so someone special comes and helps her. But, when she gets too homesick, instead of sending her home, He sends her to Narnia! This is the 1st adventure of my made up character Isabella. Suckish summary, I promise that it's better than it sounds. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


My time is running out, soon It will be my Birthday, I will be turning 13 years old. It's supposed to be a joyous event right? But as I sit on my bed, all I can do is cry silently thinking that soon my time will be up and it will be reminisced by an older version of me and my Family, longing to have that time back. I wish I had more time to be immature and stupid, my right as a child. I look at the clock, it reads 10:00 and I cry, mourning the time I am losing. I cry into my pillow trying to be as silent as possible, my body turned away from the door so that if anyone came in they wouldn't see I was crying. When I heard the door open, I buried my face in my pillow further. When I didn't hear anyone speak, I turned around to see a boy about 11 or 12, blond hair, deep blue eyes and a very dirty face. I sat up quickly and stared at the boy, he stood tall with his hands proudly on his hips and a look on his face that said 'I've been to the ends of the earth'. He knelt on the edge of my bed and I sat there frozen as he stroked his dirty thumb across my cheek, wiping a single tear from my tear stained , with a voice that sounded like he was playing the greatest game ever, he said

"Girl, why are you crying?" He stared at my tears curiously. Me, lost in thought didn't remember he was talking to me until he spoke again "Girl?" I jumped slightly and said

"I'm crying because I'm turning 13 tomorrow and I'm scared I—"I was suddenly interrupted by his sudden outburst of "ICK! Birthdays! I hate those horrid things! That's why I turned mine off." He began pacing and suddenly lifted his feet off the ground and looked as though he was resting against the air! I was about to say something about it when he gasped, put his hand over my mouth and said

"Oh The cleverness of me! Of course, they'll love you! You must come at once!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the door. We were almost out when I jerked his hand away and yelled

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't even know your name." He looked at me like it should be obvious to me or something "Why I'm Peter of course!" I threw my hands up in the air and said sarcastically "Well! As long as you're Peter then everything's ok!" I put my palm to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose when something in my head clicked _'Peter? No, it couldn't be, but he must be.'_ My head shot up and I stared at him inquisitively "Peter? As in Peter _Pan_?" Once again he grabbed my hands and dragged me toward him and said,

"Oh Good so you've heard of me! Now we can go!" we got no more than two feet when I screamed "Wait! You can't be Peter Pan! Peter Pan is not real!" He laughed and took off his hat to play with the feather, rested on the air and said as if I had come up with a brilliant idea

"What a big adventure not being real would be! But, unfortunately, I am, now come!" and for some inexplicable reason, I did. He made me sit down, close my eyes and think of a happy thought, When I did he touched my forehead and told me to open my eyes. **(AN. Yes, I know that's not how they actually get there)** Apprehensively, I opened one eye, then the other and then both. My eyes were wide, staring in amazement at the miles and miles of beautiful forest that surrounded us. I stared at the treetops then at Peter, my voice dripping with awe as I said,

"Oh Peter! It's absolutely magnificent!" I turn around and he is smiling a big smile. He grabs my hand and whistles. Suddenly, I hear rustling in the bushes and suddenly 8 little boys ages ranging from 4 to 10. Immediately, I knew they were the 'lost boys' Peter's followers. I got to meet them one by one, there was Pockets, Tubbs, Slightly, Rufio, The Twins and the littlest, Tootles. They approached with caution; Peter approached them and seemed to grow ten times as big in their practically bowed down at his feet, he seemed like their Commander, Friend and most important, Father. He took up his place beside them as he scooped up little Tootles in his arms and gestured his hand toward me.

"Ok boys, this is our new friend. I took her away, to escape her birthday" I could hear an audible mix of gasps and 'icks!'. Tootles began to squirm so, Peter put him down and the little boy stared and circled me curiously suddenly I could feel him clutching to my leg I put my hand down comfortingly on his shoulder. Tootles stopped clutching me, turned to Peter and in an enthusiastic voice said

"Oh Peter can we keep it?" as he said this, Peter picked him up, put him on his shoulders and laughed.

"Sure we can Toots." I folded my hands in front of my chest and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me" I say sternly "I'm not an 'it' I'm a she and I have a name!"

"Right! Of course, boys this is….um who are you?"

"Isabella"

"Wow that's long name, I'll just call you… ummm… Tink! No, that's already taken umm…Oh well I'll think of something" Peter's attempt of a proper introduction almost made me laugh out loud but I kept my composure. They all accepted me almost at once. They took me to their small home, and gave me a room all my own. I stayed with them for 10 years and I saw sides of Peter that anyone who had merely read his story would not believe. I saw his angry, sad, fatherly and even mature sides as well as his calm, happy, adventurous and immature sides (granted, the latter usually won out). One night, I was woken up by the sounds of Tootles having a nightmare, I could hear him screaming "Peter! Peter! Peter save me!" I got out of bed, thinking Peter was off fighting, or playing a midnight game with Tinker Bell somewhere. When I got to the door, I stopped when I heard Peter was already there. I poked my head in just enough so that I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I saw Peter scoop up Tootles onto his lap. I could see Tootles sobbing into Peter's shirt, and Peter whispering reassurances to the scared little boy.

"Shhh Tootles it's ok buddy nothings gonna get you while I'm around" when Tootles continued crying, Peter picked him up and paced, all the while rocking Tootles and humming a tune I'd never heard before, but I suspected he wrote it. It was a lovely side of Peter to see, because it was so rare. After a while, Tootles quieted down and Peter laid him back on his cot and played his Pan flute, the same tune he was humming earlier. When the song ended, Peter said "Good night Toots" and stood to leave when Tootles reached out his hand and said in a tired voice

"Peter?" Peter sat back down and replied

"Yeah Toots?"

"Are you my daddy?" Peter chuckled and said in a gentle tone so as to not hurt the boy's feelings

"Sure Tootles I'm your daddy now go to sleep" At the word 'daddy' my heart ached, I headed back to my room so that Peter wouldn't know I was spying on him. I entered my room and closed the door quickly. As I turned around and looked at the room I had been sleeping in for the past 10 years, flashes of My Family plagued my heart and mind; Flashes of my Dad singing to me, or tucking me in, My Mom running in to comfort me from a nightmare, or running around the house to find something she's holding in her hand. My Brother telling I'm annoying, or telling me He loves me, My sister laughing, or crying but always at all hours of the night, and Me embracing them and hugging them, then, the realization hit me, along with a pang of guilt 'I haven't seen let alone hugged my family in **_10 years_**' My eyes stung with the tears I tried not to shed, but once I reached my cot I let the tears fall. I heard my leafy door open slowly, I tried to keep quiet but Peter must have heard me when he was coming out of Tootles room. I wiped my eyes and turned around, Peter stood there with his hands on his hips and said in an amused voice.

"Girl, why are you crying?" I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the first time he said that to me. When I didn't answer immediately, he came and sat on my bed.

"Blue eyes, what's wrong?" He used the nickname Pockets gave me when we were having a staring contest one afternoon. I sighed and sat up before I replied

"I'm crying because I miss my Family and well… I think I want to go home" He looked at me confused and replied slowly

"But….. you are home, we are your family" His ignorance was not appreciated at the moment

"No, Peter I want to go home to my family back in California" His face dropped when he realized what I wanted.

"But you asked me to take you away from there, you asked—" He was cut off by my sharp, and rather harsh reply of

"NO! I didn't ask you to do anything! I said I was scared!" The tears were flowing freely at the sudden regret of my last statement. I could see that he had some tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall because, in his own words "I have never, and will never cry!" Though, he's cried several times.

"Blue eyes, don't you like us anymore?" I put my hand on the side of his face and reassured him "Oh Peter, how could I forget you? I love you—all of you, but it's time I went home" He pushed my hand away and turned toward the door He stopped but didn't face me when he said

"I'll tell the boys in the morning, and then I'll take you back" The abandonment he felt was evident in his voice. My heart was breaking, as I lay down and cried until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I was surrounded by the lost boys and Peter. I rubbed my eyes and stood up to face them all. I looked down at their sad little faces and my heart broke all over again. There was silence until little Rufio spoke up,

"Blue eyes? Is it true that you're leaving us?" I knelt down so I could speak eye to eye with him

"Yeah bud, I'm leaving but that doesn't mean I don't love you, or that I'm gonna forget you" I stood up to embrace him but before I could, he ran out the door along with Tubbs and Slightly. The embrace that failed to be met with Rufio's was filled with Pockets, Tootles and the Twins' embrace. After about a half an hour of goodbyes, Peter and I headed out. We went back to the field where we landed the first time. We walked in silence until we heard rustling behind us, Peter whipped around and pulled out his knife I froze, we listened and waited until we saw Rufio running toward us. He ran straight for me and when he reached me, my arms were wide open ready to receive him. We embraced for a while, I wiped his tears, stained by the eyeliner he wore to make him look tough. Rufio looked up at me and I at him and he whispered

"Blue eyes, are you my momma?" The question just about made me cry but I answered

"Yeah Rufio, I'm your momma and mommas don't let their little boys have nightmares so, here" I placed a flower bracelet that he made me a week before on his wrist. "Whenever you think you're going to have a nightmare, or you're just scared or missing me, put this on and know that I'm somewhere out there loving you and missing you too" I leaned down and kissed him on the head and said "I love you precious boy, never forget that now go back to camp ok? " He turned and ran away and that was the last time I saw the lost boys. I turned back toward Peter, who was looking at the ground, we continued walking in silence. We reached the field and I sat down, closed my eyes and thought happy thoughts, Peter touched my forehead and whispered a last good bye.

"Good bye Blue eyes" I opened my eyes to say good bye back but when I opened my eyes, Peter was gone but, I was certainly not in California. '_He sent me to New Zealand!'_ I was in another forest that looked similar to Neverland but not quite the same, the air just seemed more, alive. I stood up and tried not to Panic at the thought of being lost somewhere in New Zealand, I started walking, hoping to find someone who could tell me where I was, preferably in English. After walking for about an hour, I could hear footsteps behind me, I paused, barely breathing, and pulled out my knife that Peter made for me. All of a sudden, two boys with bows and arrows came at me, they pulled back the strings and released. The arrows would have hit me, if Peter hadn't taught me how to deflect Indian arrows with my knife. I felt their eyes watching me curiously and I them. One was obviously bigger than the other, the bigger one had blond hair and a gold crown on his head, and the smaller one had brown hair and a silver crown, they seemed to have to same eyes though. It was silent until the bigger, and most likely older boy spoke.

"Ed, put your bow down" as he said this he put his down but the smaller one did not and spoke in a suspicious voice

"No Peter, she could be—" he was cut off by Peter pulling the bow out of his hands and yelling

"She could be a scared girl that has two boys pointing arrows at her!" Peter approached me slowly and spoke in a gentle voice "It's alright we're not going to hurt you, just put your knife down, and my brother and I will take you back to our palace to get you some food and water" I hadn't realized I was still holding my knife up until Peter had mentioned it. Immediately, I set my knife down and Peter took it and hooked it to his belt, he reached out his hand and I took it reluctantly.

"We just need to get back to our horses and we can be on our way" Peter said still very softly as not to scare me, when in reality it would be impossible to be scared of him, Edmund maybe but Peter? no.

When we reached the horses Peter let me ride his as he lead it, Edmund eyed me suspiciously the whole way. We reached the palace, and I was overwhelmed by the beauty, we entered by a big arch that lead us to a courtyard of stone that had a fountain of the purest water I'd ever seen I my life. I felt rather out of place, everything being so beautiful, and me looking so dirty. I couldn't stop staring at a big shrine like thing of a very majestic Lion. I stared at it until I felt a hand on mine, It was a little girl about 10 and she was tugging at my hand and telling me to follow her. I followed her to a big room full of clothes and jewelry.

"I'm going to make you look so beautiful!" The little girl shrieked, the little girl herself was dressed in finer clothes than I had seen in a long time. I let her fuss over me for a while because she enjoyed it so much. She succeeded in making me look beautiful, I had a white dress with little bits of gold on it and a gold chain that went from one hip to the other, it had a red trim and a red satin cape that hooked with another gold chain across my neck In the front. My hair was up with little gold hair clips that looked like flowers, while little strands of blond curls hung down by my cheeks, my shoes were white flats that could barely be seen because of the length of my dress. I stood in front of the mirror and admired the work the little girl had done, I had almost forgotten my hair was blond because we rarely bathed in Neverland because who enjoys a bath?

"You look as beautiful as a queen" the little girl said proudly

"Just as beautiful as a queen. You did a good job Lu" The little girl and I turned around to see a young lady that looked like an older version of the little girl. The young lady curtsied and introduced herself.

"I am Susan, and this is my little sister Lucy, we are the Queen's of Narnia" My eyes widened, not in disbelief (because come on, I had just been to Neverland so why couldn't I be in Narnia?) but in amazement.

"The boys that you met in the woods are our brothers Edmund and Peter. I apologize for them, they went hunting and didn't know you were there"

"That's alright your majesty" she giggled and said

"Oh don't call me your majesty, it makes me sound so dreadfully old, just call me Susan" I nodded and then she asked me what my name is and I replied

"Blue—I mean Isabella" I hadn't used my real name in so long I almost introduced myself as my nickname.

"Oh that's a beautiful name!" Lucy cried. One of the maid's came in shortly after, and said it was time for dinner so I walked to the dining hall with the Queens. I walked in and trumpets sounded announcing our arrival. The Kings, who were already sitting at the table, stood up as we took our places beside them. Peter and Susan were at each end of the table and I sat next to Lucy at her request. Edmund sat across from us looking at me with suspicious eyes. Susan cleared her throat and said

"Edmund? Don't be rude, say hello to our guest" Edmund jumped as if Susan had suddenly woke him up form a dream, he stuttered and finally said

"Oh um Hello" I almost giggled at how shy he sounded. I nodded and replied

"Hello" I said softly, after that Peter stood up and said in a very Kingly voice

"A toast! to our guest Lady Isabella!" Susan, Lucy and Edmund stood with Peter and raised their glasses to me. I felt loved and accepted by them. Afterwards, we all sat back down and Peter began asking me questions.

"Isabella, Where are you from?"

"I come from your world your majesty" He looked at me in surprise

"Our world? You know of our world?"

"Yes your majesty but I haven't been there in 10 years"

"But you look Barely 13"

"Indeed sire I am 12 years old and have been so for 10 years. I come from Neverland to return home, but I was brought here instead" The rest of the night was filled with questions and excitement.

From that night on, For 10 years, the Pevensies for the most part, accepted me as an honorary member of their family. I was not made queen or anything but, I always felt royal in their presence. Peter thought of me as a little sister, Susan thought of me as a sister, Lucy thought of me as a best friend and Edmund, well Edmund took a while to accept me but after 6 months of late night talks of my world and his, we became rather close. Edmund and I rode together often talking and laughing. He would often tease me good naturedly and I would tell him how horrid he was and then he would put his arms around my waist, spin me around and tickle me horribly until I said he was the greatest king in all Narnia or some foolishness like that. Sometimes we would go out on the terrace and stare at the stars and he would tell tales of Aslan and ancient Narnia and I would listen intently so that when I got back I could tell my mother.

Peter came to me one night while I stared out at the Narnian sky, lost in thought.

"Isabella?" I turned around suddenly startled by the sudden jarring of my thoughts away from Narnia.

"Oh Peter, you scared me!" I slouched against the marble railing of my bedroom's balcony. He approached me slowly as if he thought a sudden movement would scare me.

"I apologize if I scared you but, we have to talk about your journey home" I looked in his face then away toward the edge of the balcony, I sighed and spoke in a sad voice "Yes I suppose we do"

He came and took his place by my side and, knowing I would be upset, embraced me and brought my head to his chest. His arms felt like a warm blanket had been wrapped around me and I welcomed the embrace. Suddenly, a memory of my own brother coming in to protect me from a nightmare made me clutch Peter even tighter. We stood there embracing one another until I got control of myself. Peter looked down at me with love in his eyes and spoke with a gentle but, authoritative voice.

"You knew this time would come" He put his hand on the side of my face and I nodded wordlessly as he continued "Now, tell me how you attempted to return home last time" I turned away from Peter, toward the balcony. I placed my hand, ever so slightly on the cold marble railing, in fear that it would disappear if I touched it.

My heart ached at the memory of Peter's face when I told him I wanted to leave, Me raising my voice at him, Rufio hugging me one last time, and Peter's last words to me 'Goodbye Blue eyes'. The words banged in my head like a gong and sent a pang of guilt through my core. As I turned to face the king I spoke in a voice that said 'this is very painful for me' Peter acknowledged my tone and came toward me and stood in a stance that I assumed was to catch me if I fell.

"When I was in Neverland I lived with a group of boys that I grew close to. I was with them for 10 years and oh the fun we had together" I closed my eyes and lifted my head in remembrance, as images of Peter and the boys whirled through my head. I chuckled and continued "One night one of the boys had a nightmare and our leader Peter, went to his room and soothed and comforted him much like a father would, so much so that Tootles, the little boy, asked Peter if he was his Father" I heard the King chuckle at this fact "That question made me homesick and when Peter came to my room that night, I told him I wanted to go back to my home. There were tears and some yelling but mostly hurt. The boys took the news hard but not nearly as hard as Peter" My eyes were beginning to tear up at this point "The next day, Peter took me to the field he brought me to where I first arrived, he told me to think a happy thought, because that's how you travel in Neverland. He touched my forehead, said goodbye and when I opened my eyes I was here and you and Edmund were shooting at me" We both laughed at the memory of our first meeting.

"This is not the first time Peter Pan has sent a friend accidentally here, or, I think it was accidentally. The only way we got the others back was by the breath of Aslan, but that means you must stay here and wait for him to come and no one knows how long that will take. Aslan comes and goes as he pleases and there is no way I know of to call him or if he would even come if there were. He is not a tame Lion you know" My eyes widened at the mention of Aslan's name. I knew the story of Narnia and Aslan but I never expected to actually meet the great Lion in person.

"Peter! You mean I might actually get to meet him?" he chuckled when he replied

"Yes Bella, you may at that, but, you may also be stuck here" I couldn't deny that I felt rather homesick but I also could not deny that I would be more upset to leave my new found family. Especially Edmund.

"Oh Peter, I haven't seen my family in over 15 years I have been away longer than I was with them. I do miss them immensely but I cannot say that I am grieved to hear that I may have to wait" I turned away looking at the ground and thinking of Edmund, and as if he was reading my mind Peter said

"I know that you and Edmund have developed a special relationship, but I think that he would want you to be with your family when the time comes."

"Yes, and I will. When the time comes" I replied shyly. Peter replied with a quick 'yes, well goodnight' and turned and left. I stayed on the balcony and thought about my family. My parents would be over 70 now and my brother is he married? And my sister, did she get married? Do they have kids? Who did they get married to? Do my parents miss me very much? Have they forgotten me yet? I have been away for 15 years, I looked 23 years old (because I never aged in Neverland). Would they recognize me? Would I recognize them? What have they done with my room? Did they have a funeral for me or do they still have hope I'm alive? And what about my friends? What happened to my friends while I've been away? Did they cry when I left? Do they miss me?

All these questions raced in my mind and upset me for the first time since I left Neverland. I saw the image of my Father, Mother, Siblings and friends and realized I could barely remember what they looked like! This upset me greatly and I tried to focus on what they looked like the last time I saw them. I couldn't! I was so upset that I quickly left the balcony and retreated to my room.

The next morning I woke up with the sun and went to Breakfast. Peter and Susan were already there and they smiled when I arrived.

"Isabella! Good morning! Beautiful day isn't it?" Said Susan excitedly

"Yes it's a lovely day" I bowed to Peter before I sat down to eat my breakfast. Edmund and Lucy came downstairs and joined us later on and Edmund looked rather nervous, so much so that I asked.

"Edmund? Are you alright?"

"What? Uh…yeah I'm quite well, thank you Isabella" He continued to play with his food for a while until finally, he spoke again and asked "Isabella? Would you like to go riding today? I can have Jemly prepare a picnic and we can go up to that beautiful oak tree you love so much" My heart fluttered at the suggestion and I'm sure that if I could blush, I would be doing so. Before I could answer however, Susan answered for me

"Oh Ed! That's a lovely suggestion! I'm sure Isabella would absolutely love to go with you! Wouldn't you Isabella?" Ignoring Susan, I replied directly to Edmund.

"Yes I would love to go on a picnic with you Edmund" Edmund smiled and excused himself to go make the arrangements. I excused myself as well to allow myself time to freshen up a bit. About 5 hours later, at lunch time, Edmund and I left and rode up to the big oak that we visited so often. When we arrived, he helped me off my horse and laid a picnic blanket down on the grass under the tree. I took out the basket of food and we sat down and began to talk and somehow the conversation got on the subject of home, as it often does and so I told him about Peter coming to me on the balcony the night before and the fact that I couldn't remember my family anymore and brought up all the questions which made me upset. Edmund was very sympathetic and spoke with great understanding and kindness.

"Dearest, I'm sure your Family misses you a great deal and your friends as well. They loved you with all their heart and it grieved them to lose you I'm sure" Then his voice got low and soft as he continued "They loved you like I do Isabella, with all their heart and soul and It killed them to lose you" I had been sitting down but at his last statement I sat up and faced him. My heart hammered in my chest and I felt like singing.

"Edmund! Do u mean it? Do you really love me?" He rose from the ground and helped me up as well.

"Yes, I mean every word of it. I love you more than anything Isabella" He took me in his arms and stared deeply at me waiting for my response.

"Oh Edmund, I love you too" He smiled, picked me up and spun me around. He put me down, smiled and before I could protest, I felt his lips on mine and I did not protest, nor did I want to. He pulled away from me and said

"Isabella, will you marry me?" I was taken aback by his words but I suddenly rushed back into his arms and said yes over and over again. We hurried back to the castle to tell the others but I had a suspicion that Susan and possibly Lucy knew already. An engagement party was thrown the next day and it was everything I could have ever wanted or imagined. Over the next 6 months, My future sister in laws and I had the best time planning my wedding but, during that time I thought of how much fun my own sister and I would have had planning my wedding together.

When my wedding day came, Peter gave me away, Lucy was my flower girl and Susan was my maid of Honor. While I was walking down the aisle, all I could think was '_What would my mother think?' _ My mother has adored the Narnia stories since I before I can remember and it was funny to think how she would react to her son in law being Edmund Pevensie himself. I almost giggled at the thought but didn't because before I knew it, Peter was lifting my veil, kissing my cheeks and handing me off to Edmund. Edmund and I said our vows, he kissed the bride and just like that I was a married woman. Lots of nymphs and fawns congratulated us and said it was a beautiful ceremony.

Edmund and I danced for the first time as Husband and Wife and I swear the song we danced to was the same one that Peter played back in Neverland when all of a sudden I heard an array of voices yelling.

"BLUE EYES!" I turned quickly to see none other than the lost boys! I ran to their side immediately and gave them all the biggest hug I'm sure they've ever had in their lives and yelled back.

"Boys! Boys what r u doing here?! How did u get here? Is Peter with you? It's so good to see you!"

They all spoke at once and explained that Peter did not, in fact, send me here by accident and has been keeping tabs on me all this time. When the boys heard I was getting married, they insisted that Peter send them to Narnia so they could see me again. Peter didn't come because he insisted that he didn't care what happened to me. I wished he had come, I missed him so much and would have loved to have him at my wedding. I introduced them to Edmund and they were very shy around him so I had him dance with Susan while I caught up with the boys.

"You got old blue eyes! And tall!" said Slightly. I laughed and remembered anyone over the age of 12 was ancient to them.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happens when you're away from Neverland too long" I was going to tell them about a playground in Narnia that I loved when I first came here when I heard a small voice say

"Momma?" I looked down at little Rufio as he slowly walked toward me, held out his hand and I saw the flower bracelet I gave him all those years ago. What he said next broke my heart "I remembered" I scooped him up in my arms and kissed his face and let a few tears fall. The other boys joined in the hug and as soon as the touching moment started, it was over because, as you know, boys don't like hugs or kisses, or that's what they say at least. One by one they asked me to dance and when I got to the end of Tootles' dance with me, I was so happy, tears were silently streaming down my face. When Tootles went to play with the nymphs, I heard a voice I had not heard in years coming from the balcony

"Girl? Why are you crying?" I leapt up, ran to the edge of the balcony and there stood Peter Pan, In all his glory.

"Peter! Oh Peter you came!" he sat criss cross apple sauce on the air, folded his arms, turned his face away and said

"I didn't come for you! I came to get the lost boys!" he stepped on the edge of the balcony just so he looked a lot taller than me when he said "I don't care what you do anymore!"

"Oh really? Then what is this I hear about you keeping tabs on me huh?" Peter turned to me, fuming

"I did that for the lost boys! Cause they missed you or something silly like that! Me? I didn't care! Not one bit!" I sighed and said in a soft voice

"Alright Peter alright" He stepped off the edge and stormed into the ball room to get the boys, when I yelled after him "I missed you too Peter!" he stopped walking, turned to me with wide eyes and I came up to him "I missed you everyday Peter" I could tell he wanted to say he missed me too but that would hurt his pride, so I did the only thing I could think of. I curtsied, offered my hand to him and said "May I have this dance kind sir?" He took my hand, I lead him into the ballroom and we danced like we did when we were little children together. He didn't give the slightest hint that he was mad at me ever. I introduced Peter to Lucy. They danced together and I went back to Edmund, who had been waiting patiently to dance with me again. We began to slow dance when he asked

"Are you happy love?" I looked at him and smiled

"I couldn't be happier, this day has been absolutely perfect. I love you so much" I couldn't have been more content and happy in that moment when all of a sudden I heard a loud

"RRROOOOOAAARRR!" Edmund quickly pulled out his sword and pointed it toward the source of the noise. The voice spoke again

"Put your weapon down son of Adam! I wish to speak to your _wife_" It was Aslan! And he wanted to talk to me! Edmund put his sword down and motioned for me to approach the Lion. I did as he told me and followed the Lion speechlessly to the throne room. When we got there, Aslan told Edmund to leave, which made me nervous beyond belief. Just like he was reading my mind (which he probably was) he said

" Fear not child, I do not wish to harm you, only to speak to you" I relaxed a little bit at this "Isabella Jane Williams. You have disrupted the Narnian way by being here and marrying Edmund Pevensie. I must send you back" I felt a wave of despair rush over me as he said this.

"Aslan!" The Lion raised his head but he didn't seem surprised when Edmund came charging in, the panic clearly written on his face "Aslan you can't send her back! Please don't send her back. I love her, she's my wife!"

"Edmund, son of Adam, stand down immediately. I understand all of what you've said, even the hurt you must feel, but that does not change the fact she must go." I stood there in shock when all of this was being said. Edmund turned around and wrapped his arms around me and I held onto him for dear life because this was the last time we would see each other. Edmund and I kissed and held each other. Edmund told me he loved me about 10 times and I said it back with tears in my eyes. Peter (both of them) The lost boys, Susan and Lucy came to say goodbye as well. When I was done saying goodbye to the lost boys, I was sobbing, I started to panic so I foolishly turned to Aslan and said

"I can't! Please Aslan! Please don't make me go back!" He looked at me with compassion as I continued begging. "I'm not ready! What will I say?! How will I live?!" I was too chocked up to continue

"Precious little girl, You are, indeed, ready. You have been ready since arriving here and you continue to be ready to return. You are ready to live where you truly belong. You may not feel ready, but you are, and the feeling will come soon enough. Do not fear, you will return to the same time as you did when you left and nothing will have changed. Now, it's time"

Aslan allowed Edmund to say goodbye one more time and then instructed me to sit on Edmund's throne and close my eyes, I did as I was told and I prepared myself to be home again. The last few moments were filled with sorrow and pain. I could hear the lost boys trying unsuccessfully to be strong and not cry and could hear Peter trying to console Edmund. It felt like forever, until I finally heard Aslan's loud roar in my ears. I opened my eyes wide, expecting to see Narnia again but instead I saw a very bright light. I realized it was my bedroom light! I was in my bed! I quickly got out of bed and looked around. Instead of a beautiful wedding dress, I was in my raggedy pajama's. I looked in the mirror and instead of a beautiful 23 year old woman, I saw an awkward 12 year old. I was 12 again! I quickly checked the time and the clock said 12:00 am. I'm 13 now. I looked up and saw the picture of Aslan I've had on my wall since before I can remember, I smiled up at it sadly and said

"Thank you. I'm ready now"

**_ The end_**


End file.
